Sonny In The Middle: deleted scene
by TrinityFlower of Memories
Summary: We here at "Seen the Scene?" have recently uncovered a deleted scene from the never-before-seen-episode--"Sonny In The Middle". This exclusive footage shows us Chad and Zora's trip to get "Ice Cream"! Implied Channy!


A/N: For some reason, I find the episode "Sonny in the Middle" taking place between "Fast Friends" and "Sonny with a Chance of Dating" because in the first, Nico and Grady try getting the gaming system, so the gaming _chair _would make sense. 2-Sonny's hair is still bright and warm chustnutty (I miss that!) and because her and Chad seem to be on relatively ok-terms now. So I've added some stuff that will result into what happens in the "Dating" episode.

Oooh, and you guys, watch Chad when all 6 of them are at the movie theatre (In the "Sonny In The Middle" episode) at the very end of that scene—he goes all giddy!  
Disclaimer: I own the DVD, but sadly not what's in the DVD…which doesn't make sense, haha.

This story is dedicated to **sonnycentral, AnalystProductions, and daseyrocks **because a little bit of all their ideas are placed into here!

SERIOUS DISCLAIMER: No, this is not a real scene, people! I made it up!

PS: Thanks all who've joined the 'unofficial day' protest'! You guys are amazing! I think I'm gonna work on a 'preamble' for Demi and Sterling fans now, haha.

* * *

If you've bought the DVD, you've all seen the "Sonny with a Chance" never-before-seen episode of "Sonny in the Middle"—if not on DVD, then hopefully on Youtube. We know that Zora tricked Tawni to go see dead giraffes. We _also _know that after Tawni left cryly, Zora tricked Chad to get some "ice cream".

_But did they ever go get ice cream? Or did Zora get her fill of some "Chad scream"?_

We here at "_Seen the Scene?" _have just uncovered a possible footage deleted from the never-before-seen episode of what happened after Chad agreed to get "ice cream" with the "sad kid".

Please enjoy our feature presentation and to all the viewers like you,

_Thank You._

_~*~_

"I _thought _it was a _skating _show! Not an animal _morgue!" _Tawni wept, standing beside the girls' dressing room with Zora at her side. "Zora, there were _actual _giraffes…on _actual ice!" _The tween queen argumentatively noted.

"What'd you expect? _Actually giraffes on actual skates? _Oh, that's just sick!" quirked Zora in her raspy voice, losing all innocence and quirkiness unraveling itself.

With one last look, Tawni shuddered, wailing as she ran into her room, leaving behind a smirking Zora determined to get a close-up view of the rotting long-necked animals.

Just then, heavy footsteps were heard from the hallway behind her—with a quick look, she set up her trap.

Who other than Chad Dylan Cooper came walking by, secretly desiring to stumble into Sonny when he heard a _very _un-Sonny-like sigh. Looking up from his warm freshly-printed "_MacKenzie Falls_" script, the heartthrob found the littlest of the Randoms moping against the wall where Sonny's image was painted on. He had never seen this girl in such a devastated yet cute manner.

"_Oh…" _the little Random heavily sighed, obviously upset.

Chad stopped in his tracks, staring at the girl. "Sad kid," Chad noted the situation in front of him, in total awe. He then realized something about his current position. "I have _no _idea what to do here."

The little girl—whom, despite seeing her for the past couple of years, still didn't know the name of—began innocently swinging her foot, her little hands clamped tightly behind her back. She looked as if she were a miniature Sonny—Sonny could almost pass for her older sister. _Sonny Munroe…_the cause of all his problems.

The young man forced himself out of the thought. "Oh, maybe there's something in this week's script," he realized—always knowing that his show and _only _his show provided educational purposes of learning new skills.

His hand quickly scrambled, fumbling with each page as he rapidly screened the script for key words. Why did he give the little girl the opportunity to be even _talked_ to? Why, all because of the infamous Sonny Munroe—in his mind, if he was nice to one of the Randoms, word would reach Sonny, changing her mind about him—the perfect way to have Sonny fall for him.

"Sad kid, sad kid, sad—" Chad muttered, glancing through the pages when he caught the very same words on page 16. "Ah, here we go."

_**[**__Walk towards Sad Kid__**]**_**—**The script read, and Chad did just that.

"Hey kid," Chad said, in a ____ tone, reading directly off the script. "Why so _sad?" _He gave the girl a little pout—to the point where he seemed to be mocking it.

"Well," Zora's slow voice shook, emphasizing her pain as if she were about to cry, lips trembling. "Tawni said that she'd take me out for ice cream…but now she _won't," _Zora's head dropped at that remark. Suddenly an awkward feeling succumbed Chad, the feeling of _pity, _leaving him stunned as he intently continued to listen.

"I mean, I _guess _I should have expected that from _Tawni," _Zora seemed to be on the verge of tears now as Chad could only gap at what the little girl was supposedly going through. Automatically, his eyes rolled up, trying to think of what he could do.

"But _you _wouldn't disappoint me, would you, _Chad?" _Zora finished her spiel with such emotion, such despair as Chad stood entranced by her puppy-dog eyes, fluttering eyelashes and carrying out the vowels in his name out longer, promoting her affect quite _well. _

"I-I d-I don't know _what _I would do," stuttered Chad, losing his smugness. His script became ransacked under his furious flipping fingers when the idea occurred to him.

"Um, _you know what?!" _Chad yelled excitedly. "I'm _throwing out the script!" _His ego suddenly took control as he composed his poise.

"_You're _about to go get ice cream with _TV's Chad Dylan Cooper," _he flashed his confident smile, finding her to be exuberantly smiling back.

"Hehe, cool!" Her ecstatic statement made Chad's heart exploded, gushing out with happiness that Sonny would love him for this.

The two began walking side-by-side. Well, actually Zora was giddily bouncing with every step she took as Chad watched her, not helping but to smile. The soon came across the Parking garage where Chad's baby rested.

"Isn't she a _beauty?" _Chad dreamily sighed as his fingers traced over the sleek coat on the car.

"Meh," Zora shrugged, not caring. "We're walking there," she promptly stated in her normal voice, not giving it a second thought.

"Whoa, wait. _What?!" _Chad snapped in surprise, gaping in horror. "N-_no!" _he cried; Zora shrugged.

"No…_no_,' he then dryly chuckled, talking to her gently as if she were a toddler. "We are taking the _car," _he pointed to the convertible.

"But Chad," Zora quickly changed back into manipulating innocence, her spirit faltering as her baby voice continued. "You're wasting gas." Chad continued staring. "And if we finish all of the gas…there won't be any left when we're _old _and _frail _and dying—you know, when you _don't _have the energy to walk that far?" She could see Chad squirming on the inside. Inside, her little scheming self devilishly grinned.

"_Sonny…" _Zora saw that Chad instantly perked up, "always told me how you seem to be the strong-_lenient _type, but I _guess _if you just wanna sit and drive…"

"—Oh, no no no!" Chad eagerly grinned. "Let's go for walk! Yeah! It's nice and beautiful…" Zora beamed, walking out of the garage when Chad's smiled suddenly turned tight. "And hot and noisy and gross…_eugh_." With the sigh, Chad's legs trudged, following suit.

~*~

The two continued walking on the outskirts of the traffic-filled Los Angeles streets as the humid California heat beat down on the walking kids. Despite being industrialized, leafy green palm trees bordered the streets.

"Oh, but _nothing _beats vanilla bean ice cream with gummy worms on top!" Zora continued rambling about the kinds of ice cream she enjoyed, not particularly what she _wanted. _

"Huh," Chad smiled with just a tad amount of irritation incorporated as he reached for his designer-fashioned shades, putting them on. The shades, though with attraction potential, also was an easy way to disguise himself to go out in public. "That sounds good."

"Guess what?" Zora continued her fooling mask enthusiastically.

"_What!" _Chad tried playing up to his potential. He was going to have to work harder if he actually wanted to be known for sincere kindness and not steal someone's spotlight like Sonny's feature on _Tween Weekly_ for his own sake.

"I'm making this new sketch called "_Life of the Boston Tea Party_"!"

"_Fascinating_," Chad muttered, wiping seat onto the arm of his blazer.

"Do you know _w-wh-hy?" _Zora sweetly pressed on.

Chad could only shrug. "You have no respect for history?"

"No," Zora heaved, drawing out a very long sigh—longer than it should had needed to be. "Ever since I was little, my parents said I could have a tea party," Zora huffed, again, making Chad to gap in compassion. "But we never had the money to buy a tea set…so I…_never had one," _the little girl cried into her hands. Of course, the sound could had been confused with maniac laughter, but Chad didn't think so.

Zora continued wailing _louder, _if it were even possible, when she peeked at Chad between her fingers, seeing his mouth only hung wide open.

"I'm _crying _here!" Zora snapped.

"Oh," Chad nervously rubbed the back of his neck, dryly laughing. "Sorry, I don't have my script with me. Am I meant to be showing some sort of _compassion_ now?" he blatantly asked, his fingers pointing down.

"_Idiot," _Chad thought he heard the little girl mutter, but it couldn't have been because momentarily, she began shrieking out tears. "_WAAHHH!" _

"N-n-_no, _please don't cry, Flora!" Chad panicked as he tried soothing the girl's whimpering.

"_Zora!!" _raged the little girl, blinked at the stunned Chad, than continued weeping.

"Um…_ooh!" _A fabulous idea came to him. "Maybe you could have someone…_dressed as _a teapot." Zora, in bewilderment, slowly brought her hands away from her eyes as she listened.

"And um," Chad continued pondering. "It could be dancing, ya know, like a party?" he awkwardly rolled his arms together demonstrating a dance move. "And that'd make it a _tea party, _haha, get it?" He hastily laughed—Zora's eyes were now wide. "And ooh, the "_Boston" _part could be…those old guys on the dollar bills dancing up a storm. What do you think?" He excitedly looked at the girl, finding her jaw dropped and bug-eyed.

"I know," Chad smugged, his eyes looking up. "You're speechless—I'm brilliant!"

"Wow," Zora genuinely smiled her quirky smile. "Thanks Chad!" The two continued walking when suddenly Zora saw the park they had to randomly get into.

"Here!" She grabbed his hand, dragging him off with her. "Let's take this short-cut!"

Chad suspiciously looked at the girl but then left his doubts—_what could an eleven year old do to a national heartthrob?_

"Ah, alright." Chad's hand lingered on to Zora's little hand before she let go as Chad had agreed to follow. "But where's the ice cream store here?"

"There is no ice cream store—there's a cart though!"

Chad's eyebrows creased in thought as he pointed behind him. "But there was an ice cream shop across the street over there," his finger hitched behind him, showing the direction.

"No, it was a hallucination…" Zora defended, when she thought of how to play this up to her advantage. "You must be working too hard to make your sure _perfect!" _Zora squealed.

Chad then smirked, feeling satisfied that someone from so Random actually liked his show…or _watch _for that matter.

"You like my show?"

"No."

The two kept on walking over the wooden rickety bridge, past the freshly cut grass and luscious emerald trees when Zora shoved Chad into a tree. Who knew such a little creature could have _so _much force!

"Hey! What're y—" Chad whined in protest when Zora slapped her hand on his mouth as they were hidden by the tree's shade from normal view.

"That's Holloway, my ex-bf," she seethed, peering around the tree. Chad's eyes followed, finding an adorable miniature of himself—_weird. _

"Whoa, hold up," He ripped off the girl's hand from his mouth, surprised she could even reach that high. "_You_ had a _boyfriend_ named _Holloway?"_

_"_Yeah," Zora coolly nodded. "_Never _get involved with a 10-year old."

Defensively, Chad's hands flew up. "Wouldn't _dream _of it."

They then heard a cry a few yards from them. "I'm _11_ now!"

_~*~_

Managing to sneak around the trees to escape the "immature ex-boyfriend," their dainty walk continued.

"So why did you break up with him?" Chad threw another glance at the baby-doll faced boy. "He looks handsome enough."

"He's a _jerk!" _Zora screeched, protesting.

"Well, I am _too _but you're hanging out with me."

"Cuz you can be a really sweet guy when you want to."

"Heh," Chad muttered, remembering seeing Sonny on Tween Weekly saying that about him. "That's what Sonny says." Chad bit his lip, unable to stop the blush cross around his face.

Just for fun, Zora decided to try something—she sulked again, catching Chad's attention. "Oh, now what?" he whined.

"It's all Sonny's fault, you know. She was _supposed _to take me for ice cream first but…she made the boys get into a _fight," _she cried, though this time she couldn't get through Chad.

"Hey now," Chad snapped. "Don't you blame Sonny—you guys are like family. Her heart's in the right place by giving you all Randoms random gifts…_randomly," _Chad wrinkled his nose at that statement. His expression turned soft. "Only _I _can pick on Sonny," he nodded confidently as they passed a small pond with quacking ducks.

"_Ha! _You totally like Sonny!" Zora subtly announced crazily.

"Pfft, pssh! _Puh! _I-I do _not." _

"Yeah _right! _I can tell from your eyes!"

"My eyes are covered, you dummy!"

"Doesn't matter! _Tween Weekly_ says your eyes have a certain gleam when you see or hear about Sonny."

"_Sunny…as in_ the _sunlight,_" he seethed.

"It's cloudy now!"

"Oh, right," he lamely stated, taking out the shades and folding them away into his blazer's inside pocket.

"Even if you deny it, I think you guys would make a cute couple. And I wouldn't tell," Her words automatically made him genuinely smile.

"You think so?'

"You didn't hear it from me," Zora tweeted, pretending to zip her mouth shut with the invisible Victorian rusted key with a large handle. Yes, she did in fact have that key—it was too priceless for her to just throw it away so she carefully dropped it safe into her pocket beside her PSP—Chad watched her with a weird glance.

"_Ok then…"_

Growing hot, and not from the sun, Chad tugged on the neck of his shirt. "Where is this ice cream cart?"

Zora went on her tip-toes, pointing straight ahead. "On the other side of that large mass of people."

"Huh, big line but ok."

"Oh no, there's no line."Zora mischievously grinned as they started getting into the midst of that group.

"Man, that's totally sick!" a boy in punk attired said.

"Eww, I've never seen anything so disgusting!" cried a girl.

Chad turned around observing. "Huh, they must be selling a new flavor."

"_O.M. Gee-ee! _Did you check that _out?" _Said a preppy girl to her friend, obviously big fans of "So Random!"

"_Totally! _Checked out its guts?"

"_Checked it! _But _ooh_, check it _out! _Chad Dylan Cooper's checkin' _us _out! _Ahhhhh!" _the fangirls, well, let out a _fangirl _scream while Chad deliberated over their _serious _issues.

"Check it out, I'm not," he snorted. "You guys just sound _really _annoying," he arrogantly shrugged, sarcastically smiling.

"Check it _out," _said the first girl, gnawing at her bubble gum. "We _love _the "Check it Out Girls.""

"Yeah, well check _this _out: I personally _know _the "Check it Out" girls and their sketch is funnier than…you two in Monkey cars," his finger wiggled across to the two for emphasis. "Ooh, _what now?" _Chad sarcastically strutted out. "Do I hear a _'Peace out, sucka'? Oh yeah!" _With his arms flailing around all _gansta-_like, he left the two very pouty girls.

He then turned to Zora, finding her in shock and bewildered again. "Check it out…Chad Dylan Cooper watches "So Random!" and likes his _rival show_!" Zora began gaining enthusiasm, marveling at her own words.

The young man became stunned, realizing he had given out detrimental information, mentally slapping himself.

"_What? '_Course not," Chad retorted, though he looked mildly ashamed.

"_Check it out!" _Zora shrilled at the top of her lungs. "_CHAD'S IN DENIAL ABOUT __**TWO **__THINGS!"_

"You little…!" Chad made a motion to try and grab Zora when she blew out raspberries and began to run away from his swinging arms. "Wait, what's the other?"

In response, Zora screamed again. "_CHAD DYLAN COOPER LIKES S—_" But before she could get the name in, had, in horror, jumped towards her, slapping her mouth shut.

"_Okay, okay, enough!! Just stop!"_ Finding her unable to speak though her eyes showed she still carried her menacing expression, Chad continued his threat. "You tell _anyone…no ice cream for you!" _he dangerously seethed, but Zora smirked.

"But we're already here!" she said in her dangerously calm pixie voice, eyebrows wiggling.

"We're…already _here?" _Chad slowly said, looking up in front of him: apparently the large crowd stood near a lake not because of an ice cream cart but of something more daunting.

On the some-how frozen island of ice in the middle of the warm lake laid two mangled up dead animals—from the size and shape of them, Chad reckoned they were giraffes. But unlike giraffes, their fur was gruesomely peeled off at many places as many midnight-black crows with mischievously gleaming eyes pecked at the decomposing and bloodied bodies.

With breath caught in his throat, Chad's usually peachy-toned skin drastically grew pale and wan, his acting skills useless now—Chad screamed. Hollywood's "Badboy" shrieked the death out of himself as he began jumping a frenzied dance.

"Yeah!" Zora cried, clapping excitedly, her real self innocently admiring in her own way. "A _Chad _scream! Thanks Chad!" She gushed, arms apart so she could hug Chad when she spied Chad's furious figure screaming and racing out of the park. "_Chad_!"

Moments later, somehow taking faster time than it took _going _to the park, Zora found Chad furiously marching down the busy Los Angeles streets till haunted by the scene he could never _unsee_. Out of breath, Zora raced to his side, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"_So…_what'd you think of it?"

Chad clenched his teeth. "You. _Said. __**Ice cream**_!"

"I _did," _Zora explained calmly. "You _screamed, _so I got a "_Chad scream". _Even _you _like combining your name with words—"

"_Zip-ze-zoo-zay,_" Chad interrupted her, using his "business finger" out to propose his next notion. "I am _NOT _talking to you," he snootily stated.

Zora shrugged, pulling out her PSP as the two walked back to Studio 3. "Fine by me!"

Little was it known, that despite freakishly scared by the dead giraffes, Chad would still be a gentleman to this random—even if he didn't talk to her. Making a mental note to wear his headgear for defensive purposes, Chad started planning what he should stay paranoid of when he was able to hide, erm, _walk _back into his studio. Obviously he would walk her back to the girls' dressing room. And maybe, just _maybe, _Zora would feel generous enough to thank Chad by inviting him into their dressing room…and _Sonny _would be there. Of course, then Zora'd probably tell her something embarrassing like how he likes Sonny or his scream. _Maybe it was best __**not **__to see Sonny now._

Snapping out of his daydream, Chad looked up to find themselves near the "So Random!' hallway. As they approached near the girl's dressing room, Chad felt it would be suitable to say something about his time spent with the girl.

"I cannot _believe _you took me…to that _horrible place," _Chad stiffened, shuddering as he closed his eyes tightly to avoid imagining the past nightmarish events. His fists shook as they hid in his pant's pocket. Zora diligently continued trying to beat level 7 of "_Monkey Cars 3D—the videogame" _on her PSP.

"Well," she paused her game, trying to make Chad see the sensibility of the issue. "If I told you that we were going to go see _dead giraffes, _would you have taken me?' she smirked.

Chad stared dumfounded, unable to believe how daring and _manipulative _the littlest of the Randoms could be—_that's right! _Zora lost the right for Chad to even _remember _her name now. He would give her a suitable answer in which only a heartthrob could pull off:

"_Noo!" _he squealed in protest, running ridiculously fast away from the scenario.

Less than one second had Chad ran in terror out of sight, Sonny opened the door, still in her red blouse and chestnut hair still lightly curled.

"Oh hey Zora. I thought I just heard Chad," she muttered, her eyes searching left and right on the hallway.

"Yeah," Zora mildly waved her hand. "He just took me to get some ice cream." Sonny's ears, not believing the information she just heard, was taken aback.

"Well that was _oddly nice _of him," a smile crept on her strawberry lip-glossed lips. Around the corner, listening in to the girls' conversation, a certain heartbreaker bit his lip, finding himself more and more attracted to this forbidden Random.

~*~

There you have it folks! The missing scene of Chad and Zora's trip to get '_ice cream'. _And _MacKenzieFalls _star _helps _create a sketch for his rival show! _Yes! _Contrary to popular belief, Chad had insinuated the next sketch in where Sonny will play a teapot. Therefore, he cheated by knowing before-hand of the sketch's name when the two argued their pride for their show. _Ahhh, young love._

Reporting to you live from Los Angeles,  
I'm Trinity Flowers and you're watching "_Seen the Scene?" _

* * *

A/N: So, I realized recently that Zora was actually holding a camera, but really—how many of you already knew that? And chapter 17 for S4P will be updated in two weeks. Everything's all written out but I have a College Physics test and I can't afford to waste time so, yeah.


End file.
